Three Seconds, Spanish Translation
by SnapesFavorite
Summary: Many thanks to Cerberusmon for the translation!


**"Tres segundos"**

Hay un momento en toda guerra en que observas el campo de batalla y sabes que ha terminado. En que sabes que todo lo que queda por hacer es recoger los cuerpos de los caídos y regresarlos a sus familias. En que sabes que puedes regresar a casa.

Incluso aquellos de nosotros que nunca han visto una guerra con sus propios ojos, ya no digamos peleado en una, sabíamos que ese momento había llegado cuando la tenebrosa y verde marca obscura que resplandecía encima de los terrenos de Hogwarts, desapareció, dejándonos siendo sólo iluminados por la pálida luz de la luna, que de alguna manera era igual de tenebrosa.

El Señor Tenebroso había muerto, al fin.

Demasiado aturdido como para sentirme victorioso, me abrí camino entre los cuerpos de maestros, estudiantes y aldeanos; tratando de no contar a los muertos, sino en concentrarme en los que habían sobrevivido. Cuando encontré al primero, un Hufflepuff del segundo grado del que no sabía el nombre, herido pero indiscutiblemente vivo, abandoné la pretensión de no tener corazón dentro de la coraza de Slytherin que tengo. Abracé a la niña con un brazo, me limpié la cara y seguí con mi búsqueda en el campo de batalla.

Cuando vi la masa de ropas verdes me preparé para lo peor. Pero a pesar de lo esperado, la mayoría de mis alumnos habían sobrevivido. Crabbe mecía a Blaise en sus brazos. Pansy Parkinson estaba sentada cerca de ellos, meciénse en estado de shock, observando sin parpadear el cuerpo sin vida de Zabini. Los otros estaban curando sus heridas, ayudándose mutuamente, conjurando hechizos, rasgando sus ropas para usar los pedazos como vendajes y entablillados para los huesos rotos que la magia no podía curar. Lo único audible eran hechizos y palabras de aliento y consuelo. Me sentí orgulloso, olvidando momentáneamente la tristeza, y no me importó que las lágrimas rodaran por mi cara, aunque todo mundo podía verlas.

Ayudaba cuando la magia de los niños no era lo suficientemente fuerte por sí sola - continuando en todo momento la búsqueda, que no me atrevía a reconocer que hacía, cuando de la nada, un joven se lanzó a mis brazos. Escondió su cara en mi ropa y lloró desesperadamente. Mire su cada y vi en su pelo manchas de suciedad y sangre. Sangre que no era suya.

Cerré mis ojos.

Por un momento nos abrazamos, meciéndomos suavemente, en lo que parecía ser un gesto universal, un gesto que decía "Todo está bien. Todo va a estar bien".

Y tal vez lo estaría.

Solté a Draco tras darle un último apretón y lo dejé con los gemelos Gryffindor, que le echaron una cobija en los hombros y lo condujeron al castillo. Yo continué con mi búsqueda de sobrevivientes en el campo de batalla.

Al fin, me acerqué a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes, todos agachados en el suelo, formando un círculo alrededor de un cuerpo que, frágil, yacía inmóvil en la tierra. Reconocí a la muchacha Granger. Reconocí a los dos mayores de los hermanos Weasley. Reconocí a Longbottom y a Lovegood...y supe de quén era el cuerpo que estaban tapando de mi vista.

Supe que mi búsqueda había terminado.

---------------------

**FLASHBACK**

'¡Me es imposible de entender cómo alguien puede verte como el salvador del mundo mágico, Potter¡Necesitas CONCENTRARTE!'

Grité la última palabra con frustración, pero Harry Potter ya había dejado desde hace mucho tiempo de asustarse con mis arrebatos de ira.

'He sobrevivido hasta ahora' dijo calmadamente 'Lo haré la siguiente vez'

'Has sobrevivido hasta ahora por suerte, y nada más por eso' Contesté.

Entonces decidí cambiar de estrategia.

'Potter...' Conseguí darle un toque de seriedad. 'No estoy diciendo que la Oclumancia sea la clave de la victoria en la lucha con el Señor Tenebroso, pero por lo menos puede ayudarte a sobrevivir.'

Potter apretó los dientes y su cara reflejó una amargura que no debería de existir en el corazón de un niño de 16 años, por insoportable que éste fuera. '¿Y a usted le importa que sobreviva?'.

Preguntó desviando la mirada.

_¿Me importaba?_

No lo sabía, y se lo dije.

Finalmente, me miró a los ojos. Y después de un rato, en vez de actuar tan irritable, me dijo: 'Aprecio su sinceridad'.

Una pequeña sonrisa me hizo creer que lo decía sinceramente.

'¡Pero me importa que el Señor Tenebroso desaparezca, Potter! Por el bien de todos. Y como todo el mundo cree que tú eres el único que puede hacerlo desaparecer ¡Sería un estúpido si no te entrenara lo mejor que puedo!'.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez mis ideas habían logrado penetrar su cabezota de Gryffindor...

Acerqué una silla y me senté enfrente de él. 'Potter...es bueno y útil aprender a realizar hechizos sin pronunciarlos y me atrevo a decir que tu esfuerzo no ha resultado inútil del todo. Pero los

hechizos no verbales no te servirán de nada con el Señor Obscuro si no saber cerrar tu mente al momento de conjurarlos.'

Por supuesto, ninguna de mis palabras era nueva para Potter, pero esta vez cedió. Tal vez fue que mantuve la voz baja, sin gritar. Tal vez fue la falta de malicia en mi voz.

'Está bien, está bien' Se rindió, suspiró y se puso de pie.

Regresamos a nuestras posiciones iniciales, apartados sólo por unos metros, encarándonos. Observé cómo se preparaba para otro ataque a su mente y, dándole un poco de tiempo, esperé hasta que se hubo preparado lo suficiente.

'¿Listo?' Pregunté y Potter me respondió con la cabeza, apretando la quijada, con los ojos llenos de determinación.

Levanté mi varita.

'¿Usted cree que realmente tengo oportunidad?' Preguntó de repente.

La pregunta no era acerca de sus lecciones.

Bajé mi varita nuevamente.

'No, no creo que la tengas, Potter' Respondí en voz baja. No estaba tratando de provocarlo, ni de herirlo. No tengo pelos en la lengua para decir la verdad y por alguna razón Harry Potter - de entre todas las personas - parecía respetarme por eso. Asintió nuevamente, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

"Pero me comeré mis propias palabras con gusto si me demuestras que estoy equivocado', añadí con una sinceridad que probablemente nos sorprendió a ambos y volví a levantar la varita, sus palabras me interrumpieron nuevamente.

'¿Quiere apostar?'

'¿Perdón?' respondí perplejo.

Potter sonrió. 'Una apuesta. Si soy el que sobrevive...¿Me daría 3 segundos de su tiempo para hacer lo que le pida? Lo que sea.'

Lo miré sospechosamente y añadió: 'No será algo ilegal, y tampoco dolerá'.

'¿Y qué gano yo?'

'Si Voldemort logra matarme, le permitiré bailar sobre mi tumba diciendo "¡Te lo dije¡Te lo dije!" todo el tiempo que quiera'.

Por un momento sopesé las opciones. Luego sonreí, 'Tres segundos?'.

Harry asintió. 'Tres segundos'.

'Trato hecho' Respondí tajantemente y levanté mi varita.

'¡LEGEREMENS!'

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

------------

Los adolescentes me miraron cautelosamente mientras me acercaba, sin embargo me hicieron espacio cuando me arrodillé ante el flácido e inerte cuerpo de Harry Potter.

Parecía un muñeco roto de porcelana que algún niño descuidado había abandonado, mucho tiempo atrás, en el jardín para ocuparse con juguetes más grandes y mejores. Tenía el cabello cubierto de lodo y había feas manchas de sangre secándose en su cara, era difícil saber si era suya o de algún desafortunado oponente. Sus ojos verdes observaban inmovibles a través de los anteojos rotos. Tenía una marca en la mejilla izquierda, se parecía vagamente a una huella de zapato.

Bailar en la tumba de Potter recitando "¡Te lo dije¡Te lo dije!" había perdido su atractivo de repente.

Observé inmóvil cómo un respiro entre cortado escapaba de los labios del joven. Observé inmóvil cómo parpadeaba una y otra vez, tratando de aclarar su vista, y salí de mi trance sólo cuando la frase 'Me debe tres segundos, profesor' se hubo registrado en mi cerebro. El maldito chiquillo había sobrevivido nuevamente.

La seca carcajada que escapó de mi boca sonó tan rara a los niños alrededor de mí que saltaron. Sólo Potter me sonrío, mirándome con expectación. Hice una mueca.

'Oh¡Está bien, Potter! Tendrás tus tres segundos. Lo que quieras. Pero primero tenemos que curarte'.

Traté de levantarlo pero él me detuvo con una mano en mi brazo.

'Los quiero ahora' Dijo firmemente. 'Lo prometió'.

Maldije en voz baja, asegurándome de que las palabras insoportable y chiquillo horrible fueran entendibles, pero obedientemente me arrodillé de nuevo.

Me agradeció con una sonrisa. Volteó a ver a sus amigos y sin palabras entendieron un mensaje que no pude captar con legeremancia. Dudando, asintieron y uno por uno se fueron levantando, después miraron a Harry una última vez y se alejaron, dejándonos solos. Después de un largo e incómodo momento, en el que ninguno de los dos habló, le dije con rudeza 'Así que¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Potter?'.

Sonrió tontamente y se sentó derecho. Una expresión de dolor atravesó su cara mientras lo hacía, pero no se quejó. Y yo no lo ayudé.

Potter se sentó frente a mí. Nuestras rodillas casi se tocaban. De repente me di cuenta de que apretaba su varita fuertemente, y que probablemente no había dejado de hacerlo desde que realizó el hechizo asesino en Voldemort.

Sin soltar su varita, se quitó los lentes y los puso en sus piernas. Estuvo observando los restos de sus lentes por un instante y luego me volvió a mirar a mí. Nunca lo había visto sin sus lentes y extrañamente me ponía nervioso.

'¿Ahora qué, Potter?' Pregunté en voz baja.

No me contestó inmediatamente y por un momento sólo me observó con una expresión imposible de leer. Estaba a punto de repetir mi pregunta cuando por fin habló.

'Quiero tres segundos de su tiempo, profesor. Tres segundos en los que tendrá que hacer exactamente lo que yo le diga'

'¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?'

'Quiero que cierre los ojos' me respondió.

'Para que puedas lanzarme una maldición Imperdonable'.

Potter sonrió. 'Le dije que no será nada ilegal, y que tampoco lo lastimaría'.

Hice una mueca exasperada antes de cerrar los ojos. '¿Estás contando, Potter?'.

'Espere, todavía no cuenta.'

Abrí un ojo y lo miré con sospecha. 'Sabía que había un truco'.

Harry sonrío. 'Bueno...no puede moverse. Lo que sea que pasa, no puede mover ni un músculo'.

'¿Y no puedo ver?'

'Y no puede ver. Pase lo que pase.'

'¿Durante tres segundos?'

'Durante tres segundos. Voy a empezar a contar'.

Suspiré resignadamente. 'De acuerdo. ¿Podemos acabar con esto?'.

'Claro'.

Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fue su sonrisa.

'¡Uno!' Harry exclamó y yo me puse tenso al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, besándome desesperada y apasionadamente.

Pero, cumpliendo mi palabra, me mantuve quieto y con los ojos cerrados.

'¡Dos!' Harry habló de nuevo y oí el sonido de una varita, su varita, golpear los lentes que estaban sobre sus piernas.

Lo supe en ese instante. Pero aún así no me moví y seguí con los ojos cerrados.

Tres. Pensé.

'Portus' susurró Harry.

Y cuando abrí mis ojos, un segundo después, se había ido.

No lo he visto desde entonces.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Thanks a bunch, Cerberusmon, for translating this story :-)!**

* * *


End file.
